Characters
The Series Stuffed Life has many characters right now. And many more to introduce. But if you really want to get on the ice than you could consider Stuffed Life a TV Series. PandaPowerPLAYZ does. Well he is the one who created the show. This article is to talk about the characters and it being a TV Series. But let's start with characters. Bacon - Bacon does not have a last name. In the episodes it may say a bunch of different last names, but he doesn't have one. Spouse - Belle Rose. Home - A Farm (Old Home). Height - ? Weight - 12lbs. Nicknames - Husband (Belle) Pig (Orange, and Snoops) Pink nose (Unknown Owl) Birthday -? Status - Alive. Crimes - Launching Owl out of window from string. Killing criminals that would probably lose to a fly. Sex at age 6. Married at age 6 without parent permission. Sex with a middle aged woman. Drinking at age of 6. Driving a car without license. Age - 6. Relations - Belle Rose (Spouse) Orange (Best Friend) Snoops (Best Friend) Friends - Orange. Snoops. Junkie (Sometimes) Pandee, Purple Cow Cop. Enemies - Orange (Once) Snoops (Once) Junkie (Sometimes) Unknown Owl. Belle Rose (Once) Subsitute Appearances - Stuffed Life TV Series. Belle Rose - Belle Rose has a dead mother from falling out of the Beast's high castle. But when it comes to Belle with heights she isn't scared. Surviving 2 falls from a 2 story building (her own home) she still isn't scared. Her mother's name is unknown. But her father is still alive. Spouse - Bacon. Home - The Rose Residence. Height - 5.4 - 6.0 ft. Weight - 130 lbs. Nicknames - Wife (Bacon) Birthday - No One Cares. Status - Alive with Medical Issues. Crimes - Asking Cop To Exit The Premisses. Knocking out two miners. Murder with a deadly weapon. Marrying a miner. Having sexual themes with a miner. Age - 38 Relations - Bacon (Spouse) Beast (ex - husband) Papa (dad) Friends - The Beast (occasionally) Towns people (Refering to her as the girl) The talking items. Enemies - The Enchantres (occasionally) The Beast (occasionally) Unknown Owl. Bacon (occasionally) Orange (Once) Snoops (Once) Purple Cow Cop (occasionally) Appearances on PandaPowerPLAYZ - Stuffed Life TV Series. Orange - Orange does not have a last name. Spouse - Single. Home - ? Height - 3.8 ft. Weight - 40 lbs. Nicknames - Orange Peel (Bacon) Birthday - 3/16/2011 Status - Alive and Healthy. Crimes - Drinking at miner age. Driving at to young of age. Breaking into a house. Getting arrested for breaking in house. Age - 6 Relations - Lemon (Brother) Bacon (Best Freind) Snoops (Best Freind) Freinds - Belle Rose (occasionally) Bacon (Most of the time) Snoops. Enemies - Belle Rose (Once) Bacon (Once) Unknown Owl. Purple Cow Cop. Subsitute. Appearences - Stuffed Life TV Series Snoops - Snoops does not have a last name no matter what they say in the episodes. Spouse - Singe. Home - Tavern X. Height - ? Weight - ? Nicknames - Snoop Dog. Birthday - 1/1/2011 Status - Alive. Crimes - Drinking at young age. Breaking into a house. Arrested by cops. Age - 6 Relations - Orange (Best Freind) Bacon (Best Freind) Pandee (Girlfreind) Freinds - Bacon (Most of the time) Orange, Pandee, Belle (Most of the time) Unknown Owl, Flyer, BINGO! Enemies - Bacon (Once) Belle Rose (Once) Subsitute. Appearences - Stuffed Life TV Series. Those were just the main charecters. Other charecters can be found on this wiki. TV Series? - Technically Stuffed Life is not a TV Series. It is on a YouTube channel. But it is not on actual TV. I guess you could say a YouTube channel counts. But officially from James he is saying, YES! it is one.